This invention relates to organosilane oligomers which are suitable as a coating composition.
DE 196 03 241 and WO 94/06807 disclose numerous cyclic organosilanes from which inorganic/organic hybrid systems may be produced by a sol/gel process. These materials may be used for coating surfaces. The resultant coatings are distinguished by elevated transparency, good solvent resistance and high resistance to mechanical wear combined with excellent resilience.
When coating porous substrates, for example porous inorganic particle or mineral surfaces (for example stone surfaces), the monomeric organosilanes penetrate deeply into the material and must accordingly be applied in an uneconomically large quantity, for example in multiple coats, in order to protect the surface effectively. Only once this is achieved are the coatings suitable, for example, as anti-graffiti coatings.
The object of the invention was to overcome these disadvantages. The coating materials to be developed to achieve this object should, however, be soluble in organic solvents so that they may be used at all.
This object is achieved with oligomers of certain cyclic organosilanes.